This invention relates to a seat belt warning device, and more particularly to such a device for providing an indication of the disconnection of a seat belt buckle and associated key.
Children and mentally-retarded persons commonly travel in the rear of motor vehicles, and a serious problem experienced by those who are acting as guardians over such passengers is that a rear seat belt or child safety-seat belt can easily be disengaged by the passenger, either intentionally or unintentionally, without the knowledge of the guardian. This not only results in the person in control of the vehicle being liable to prosecution, but, more importantly, puts the rear seat passenger in danger of serious injury in an emergency situation.
Although various indicating devices have been incorporated into seat belt buckle/key combinations, these are primarily concerned with providing a warning to a driver that he has not fastened his own seat belt prior to driving the vehicle, such devices commonly being contained within the ignition circuit of the vehicle and being powered by the vehicle electrics.